The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Deutzia plant, botanically known as Deutzia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmaspri’.
The new Deutzia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Deutzia cultivars with strong and upright flowering stems and freely flowering habit.
The new Deutzia plant originated from a open-pollination in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1999 of Deutzia×hybrida ‘Mont Rose’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Deutzia×hybrida as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Deutzia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Deutzia plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Deutzia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.